Un aide dangeureuse
by Wakie
Summary: Acceptant d'aider une inconnue,pensant que ce n'était seulement une mission de sauvetage sans risque,Harry découvre qu'il s'est embarquer dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros,et où une seul petite erreur pourrais faire tout chambouler.Plusieurs vies sont en danger et il se rend compte que ce n'est pas seulement l'avenir qui est entre ses mains..Tout repose sur lui..
1. Explosion & Sentiments

Explosion & sentiments, écrit le 23/08/2012

Septième version de cette fic … Je pense que c'est la bonne et je l'espère de tout cœur pour que je puisse la finir un jour sans toujours changer d'idée et de recommencer son écriture. J'ai aussi changé le titre, alors les lecteurs qui ont lu ma première version en tant que « une amie imaginaire pas aussi imaginaire que ça » peuvent voir quelques ressemblances … Mais je réécris ma fic au complet, alors beaucoup de changements vont se faire, comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer pendant votre lecture, surtout mon style d'écriture qui a totalement changé(en meilleur, je l'espère ?). Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je le répète le monde et les personnes ne sont pas à moi, mais bien à J.K Rowling (sauf les personnes que j'ai inventées de toute pièce). Merci de votre attention et à vos lunettes maintenant xd.

Bonne lecture à tous.  
xxx

xx |x| xx

Chapitre 1 : Explosion & Sentiments

La journée avait bien commencé pour une jeune demoiselle qui était assise en position indienne sur le sol de sa chambre. La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer, dans la pièce déjà bien éclairée les rayons du soleil et le vent, presque inexistant cette journée-là. Les bruits des enfants dehors se firent entendre mais la jeune fille ne ferma pas sa fenêtre pour autant, autant bien profiter de la chaleur en cette journée ensoleillée.

Dans sa chambre, on pouvait percevoir de nombreux volumes étalés tout autour d'elle, accompagnés par un chaudron qui laissa échapper de la fumée d'un rose argenté. La jeune demoiselle était assise au milieu de tout ce bordel et elle était sur le point (enfin !) de finir cette potion. Cette même potion qui lui avait donné tellement de misères. La main tremblante, elle prit le dernier ingrédient, qui était dans un petit flocon en verre et qui avait une couleur vert pomme, et le versa dans le chaudron en souhaitant ne pas avoir fait d'erreur.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, et rien ne se passa. La jeune fille recommença à respirer et regarda dans le livre qui était à côté d'elle avec un léger sourire : pour une fois, le professeur de potion allait être obligé de lui donner une bonne note !

Malheureusement, trop contente du résultat obtenu, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention et accrocha une petite bouteille qui était placée sur sa table…

La rue animée par de nombreux enfants et adultes qui avaient voulu profiter de cette belle journée, entendit alors une explosion venant d'une des nombreuses maisons qui la bordait.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de la jeune concernée, l'explosion laissa sur place une étrange scène. Une fine couche de poussière, d'un mélange d'un vert-forêt et de brun, s'était répandue sur la totalité de la pièce, laissant les livres, les meubles et les bibliothèques d'une horrible couleur de moisi. Tout était encore à sa place, la seule chose qui avait changé, était qu'il n'y avait aucune présence de vie. La jeune fille qui se trouvait au milieu de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

xx |x| xx

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, un jeune garçon était dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau la tête entre ses mains en espérant pouvoir se concentrer malgré les bruits des enfants qui profitaient de cette belle journée d'été. De nombreux morceaux de parchemins et plusieurs livres occupaient la table de bois. Après de nombreuses expirations, le jeune garçon décida de laisser tomber son devoir de métamorphose pour aujourd'hui. Inutile de perdre son temps devant un parchemin encore vierge quand on est incapable de se concentrer !

Il regarda à l'extérieur et se dit qu'il serait vraiment très dommage s'il restait encore enfermé dans cette maison, alors qu'il fait si beau dehors. Il se leva aussitôt et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée et dès qu'il fut sorti de la maison, il fut accueilli par de nombreux regards noirs venant des personnes qui avaient, depuis quelques heures, déjà profité du soleil. Sans faire quoi que ce soit, il les dépassa bien vite et partit dans un de ces endroits inconnus pour la plupart.

Les cheveux en bataille d'une couleur noire, les yeux vert-émeraude et ses lunettes rondes faisaient de lui un garçon bien ordinaire et qui avait un caractère épouvantable sachant qu'il séjournait pendant l'année entière dans le «centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de « St Brutus» d'après les Moldus qui habitaient «Privet Drive». Ce que ces gens ne savaient pas, c'était que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, que toutes les personnes de sa ville prenait comme une conséquence d'un accident malheureux, était la cause de sa célébrité dans le monde des Sorciers et que ce jeune homme fréquentait, non pas un centre pour les jeunes délinquants, mais bien une école de Magie du nom de Poudlard. Parce que oui, Harry Potter était un sorcier. Un sorcier qui était obligé, à chaque été, de revenir habituer chez son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient, tout comme leur fils, qui avait pris un malin plaisir à le battre et à faire de sa vie un enfer quand tous deux n'étaient encore que des gamins. Heureusement tout ça avait changé, la nouvelle tactique de la famille était d'ignorer complètement leur neveu le plus possible, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

Harry Potter marchait tranquillement juste le temps d'arriver à sa destination finale : un parc qui était abandonné depuis de nombreuses années vu son état et le danger que représentaient les deux modules qui tenaient encore en place. Harry monta les marches brisées d'un des deux modules, se plaça derrière un des panneaux qui était toujours debout et regarda les alentours, heureux d'être enfin caché des regards de la population qui habitait les rues voisines.

Ses pensées vagabondaient vers divers sujets et il fut pris, de nouveau, par un sentiment de tristesse en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas encore reçu de nouvelles de ses amis. Il espérait que ça soit une conséquence de leurs nombreux travaux d'école et non à cause d'un problème majeur. Mais il se consolait en se disant que la rentrée était pour bientôt et que peu importait ce qui arrivait, il allait les voir le 1er septembre dans le train, au plus tard. Cependant, une voix, au fond de lui, souhaitait qu'il reçoive des nouvelles de son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer qu'il allait venir le chercher afin qu'il puisse finir son été avec sa famille, au Terrier. Malheureusement, aucune lettre n'était encore arrivée et Harry commençait à désespérer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry prit quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'un hibou lui mordillait ses doigts pour qu'il prenne enfin son courrier et que l'animal puisse reprendre sa longue route. Surpris, Harry prit la lettre, laissa le hibou s'envoler de nouveau. Un petit espoir venait de s'installer dans sont cœur à la vue de l'écriture de son meilleur ami qui était présente sur l'avant de l'enveloppe. D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la lettre et lut enfin son contenu, ce qui lui fit perdre totalement son sourire et chassa l'espoir dans sont cœur.

Salut mon vieux,  
J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté ? Désolé si j'ai pris du temps avant de t'écrire, mais on est tellement occupé ici, bon sang ! Malheureusement je ne t'écris aujourd'hui pas seulement pour te donner de mes nouvelles … Hier, j'ai entendu une conversation entre mes parents… Et ils disaient que cette année j'allais devoir attendre le 1er septembre pour te voir… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais bon impossible de leur demander des explications… Dis-toi qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de jours avant la rentrée… Toute ma famille te passe le bonjour et ma mère espère que tu manges à ta faim, si non elle va t'envoyer des petits gâteaux... Bon, ben, bon été et Hermione te passe le bonjour aussi. !

Ton ami Ron Weasley.

Les journées qui suivirent la lettre se firent dans une atmosphère de frustration et de solitude. Harry avait tant espéré s'enfuir de la maison de son oncle pour aller finir l'été chez son meilleur ami, qu'il fut de mauvaise humeur pendant plusieurs jours, ce que les Dursley avaient remarqué, mais n'avaient rien fait pour changer ça, comme à leur habitude. Le jeune garçon était, encore une fois, dans sa chambre, couché sur son matelas et regardait le plafond d'un regard vide.

Il était dans ses pensées quand il se leva subitement et prit une enveloppe qui était restée sur son bureau depuis le début des vacances. Le jeune garçon avait complètement oublié qu'il devait aller chercher ses affaires d'école pour la rentrée ! Harry était tellement habitué de finir son été chez son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas pensé que cette année, il n'allait pas au Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley.

Pendant toute la journée, il tourna et retourna le problème dans tous les sens, en espérant trouver une solution. Finalement, quand le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, il trouva seulement deux solutions. Soit il lui faudrait demander à son oncle de l'emmener à Londres pour qu'il finisse ses vacances là-bas en attendant le 1er septembre, soit il pourrait toujours prendre le Magicobus pour aller acheter ses affaires et prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur par la suite.

La deuxième idée était plus alléchante pour Harry qui trouvait que demander de l'aide à son oncle était un peu risquée, surtout ces temps-ci, car il avait appris, il y a quelques jours, que son oncle avait des problèmes dans sa compagnie de perceuse, ce qui avait mis une atmosphère lourde et silencieuse dans la maison depuis cette découverte.

Finalement, le jeune garçon décida de faire ses valises et de partir le lendemain soir après avoir informé les Dursley de son choix.

Mais pendant qu'il rangeait ses dernières affaires personnelles dans sa valise, il remarqua qu'un point noir dans le ciel arrivait vers lui. Il laissa tomber la paire de basket qu'il avait dans ses mains pour pouvoir se rapprocher de la fenêtre, ce qui lui permettrait d'apercevoir que le point noir n'était autre que trois hiboux qui volaient en formation triangulaire en face de lui. Les trois propriétaires des hiboux avaient fabriqué un harnais en accrochant chacun un bout de ficelle à la patte de chaque hibou. Arrivés à la hauteur de la fenêtre de sa chambre, ils restèrent tous les trois suspendus dans les airs pour laisser la chance à Harry d'ouvrir assez grande sa fenêtre afin que les hiboux déposent leurs paquets sur son lit.

Harry libéra les trois hiboux de leur fardeau, ce qui leur permettra de s'envoler de nouveau vers une destination inconnue pour le jeune sorcier. En enlevant les couvertes qui cachaient le colis, Harry sentit une lettre tomber à ses pieds. Curieux de savoir son contenu, il l'ouvrit aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait et put enfin lire ce que le destinataire lui avait écrit.

Cher Harry,  
J'ai pris la peine de demander à ma mère si elle pouvait aller acheter tes livres d'école pour toi sur le Chemin de Traverse (je lui ai dit que c'était beaucoup moins compliqué pour toi, vu que tu es toujours chez ton oncle et ta tante), et elle à tout de suite accepté en me disant que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Est-ce que tu as vu, on a de nouveaux livres de DCFM à acheter ? J'ai été pas mal surpris de voir que Dumbledore avait réussi, une fois de plus, à trouver quelqu'un d'assez naïf pour accepter ce poste, mais bon, tant que ce n'est pas Rogue… Mes parents sont bizarres ces temps-ci, on dirait qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. Avec l'aide de Fred, George et Ginny, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, mais rien à faire ! Même les oreilles à rallonge ont été inutiles. Je me dis que c'est sûrement quelque chose qui concerne l'Ordre… Sinon pourquoi nous le cacher ? En tout cas, profite de tes dernières journées de vacances.  
Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt.  
Ton ami, Ron Weasley

Harry soupira. «Voilà un problème de moins !» se dit-il aussitôt. Mais il pensa aussitôt qu'il fallait, quand même, qu'il demande à son oncle de venir le porter à la gare le 1er septembre.

- Et voilà ! Un problème de résolu et un autre qui se rajoute !

Il débarrassa son lit de ses nouveaux manuels et s'endormit aussi vite qu'il put en espérant qu'une autre belle solution allait lui tomber dessus… Comme par magie…

xx |x| xx

**Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor.  
Un énorme merci à Filoudor 3 !**

Je suis pas mal contente de la nouvelle version et j'espère que vous aimerez... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions... Mais je dois bien faire une base pour mon histoire avant xd.

Merci de m'avoir lue.  
xxx

Deuxième chapitre : Une aide étonnante

Sosodog


	2. Une aide étonnante

Hello tout le monde,

Nouveau chapitre que je poste seulement aujourd'hui (et je m'en excuse) parce que je viens (à l'instant même) de le recevoir corriger ! Le troisième & quatrième chapitre sont déjà écris .. Alors dès qu'ils sont corriger, je les publie aussitôt ! Le cinquième est aussi écris mais je doit le transcrire et le sixième est dans ma tête .. Alors sa va être facile pour moi de les publié dès qu'ils sont corriger (en plus j'ai pas l'excuse que j'ai pas d'inspiration .. Parce que justement ; ILS SONT DÉJÀ ÉCRIS ).

L'action commence (à peut-près) après le chapitre cinq-six .. Même si certains éléments sont déjà embarquer dans l'histoire .. Mais ils sont tellement discret que c'est normal que vous les remarquer pas .. Plus tard va venir les explications et vous allez comprendre (mais sa ses pas pour tout de suite xd).

Ps : Ouais, je sais ! Je dit « tout le monde », même si encore personne est venue la lire .. Mais bon je peut quand même pas dire « salut personne », NON ? En tout cas xd.

Bonne lecture personne (HAHAHA .. Le pire c'est que je me trouve drôle -'' xd)

Aplush  
xxx

xx |x| xx

Chapitre 2: Une aide étonnante

Malheureusement dès son réveil, le lendemain aux aurores, le jeune homme fut obligé d'admette qu'aucune réponse s'était manifestée pendant la nuit ,et qu'il était bien obligé de demander l'aide de son oncle et de sa tante s'il voulait retourner à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Il s'habilla pendant qu'un sentiment de malaise prit place dans son cœur. Et avant d'ouvrir enfin sa porte de chambre, Harry respira un bon coup et chercha tout le courage qui l'habita afin de l'aider à formuler sa demande auprès de son oncle. Ce dernier était d'une humeur encore plus épouvantable que d'habitude. En descendant les marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, il entendit un faible bruit qui provenait de la cuisine, ce qui lui confirma que les hôtes de cette maison étaient déjà debout malgré le fait que le soleil vienne à peine de se lever. Il soupira, une nouvelle fois, avant de s'arrêter complètement devant la porte fermée de la cuisine, pour ensuite tendre l'oreille et entendre une partie de la conversation qui avait l'air d'avoir été commencée bien plus tôt.

- Pétunia, je refuse de me laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit !

- Mais mon chéri, si tu répliques, tu pourrais être renvoyé !

- Alors tu voudrais que j'obéisse sans rien dire ?

- Je ne dis pas toujours… Mais pour cette fois-ci …

- Pétunia, tu ne comprends pas ! Si je laisse passer ça, ils vont recommencer et sans que je m'en rende compte, je vais me retrouver à la porte !

- Mais … Vernon … Si tu répliques là aussi tu vas être renvoyé !

- Ce n'est pas possible que je vais assumer les erreurs des autres ! Ce n'est pas à moi d'endosser les conséquences de Pierre ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il a mal lu le contrat et qu'il a fait n'importe quoi pour ensuite partir en vacances et faire comme si de rien n'était !

Harry entendit alors un bruit de chaise suivi par des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son oncle, déjà rouge de colère.

- Tu fais quoi toi ? DÉGAGE, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI DANS MON CHEMIN AUJOURD'HUI EN PLUS !

Trouvant que c'était une excellente idée de reporter sa demande, Harry se déplaça vers la droite, pour laisser son oncle marcher vers la porte d'entrée qui claqua aussitôt. Harry tourna sa tête vers la cuisine, où il put voir sa tante toute énervée, une tasse dans ses mains tremblantes. Il fit un geste pour la rejoindre, mais fut interrompu par son cousin qui le plaqua au mur, pour arriver le premier dans la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant lui, comme chaque matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il suivit son cousin et se plaça, enfin, à la table où une assiette de porridge l'attendait depuis quelques minutes. Tous trois débutèrent le déjeuner en silence jusqu'au moment où on entendit la sonnette de l'entrée résonner dans la demeure et Dudley Dursley courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient jusqu'à la porte pour revenir, un peu plus tard, en compagnie de Piers, un de ses meilleurs amis.

- On va aux montagnes russes avec ses parents.

Avant même que sa mère puisse répondre, il avait déjà claqué la porte de la maison qui était redevenue aussi calme que d'habitude. Pétunia ramassa l'assiette vide de son fils et reprit sa place à la table en face de Harry, qui lui, cherchait toujours un moyen de rejoindre ses compagnons à la gare le 1er septembre. Résigner à ne trouver aucune solution dans cette pièce, il se leva, nettoya sa vaisselle et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme à chaque début de journée, lorsqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Il prit la lettre que son école lui avait envoyée au début de la journée et prit le chemin du salon. Harry sursauta quand le téléphone de la maison sonna et posa sa lettre sur le rebord de la table de chevet, déjà pleine avant de prendre le combiner en main. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, il entendit déjà la conversation que sa tante Pétunia venait de commencer avec son interlocuteur, il raccrocha immédiatement pour ne pas se faire attraper par sa tante en train d'espionner une de ses conversations téléphoniques : une fois c'était assez. Il remonta illico presto dans sa chambre, pour la seconde fois, et s'installa, de nouveau, sur son bureau en bois, déjà remplisde vieux parchemins et de livres d'école espérant avoir de la motivation pour continuer ses devoirs d'été qui lui restaient.

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, le jeune homme se concentra autant qu'il pouvait et put enfin finir ses travaux avant de sursauter à cause d'un coup frapper à sa porte de chambre.

- Hey toi, t'a oublié une de tes lettres sur la table basse du salon !

Pétunia ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et arriva à sa hauteur, un parchemin dans une de ses mains. Elle jeta le papier sur son bureau, à ses côtés, et repartie sans rien rajouter. Harry regarda la lettre d'un regard noir avant d'ajouter, pour lui-même :

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai encore ton problème à régler…

Désespéré de n'avoir pas encore trouvé de solution alors que la rentrée était pour bientôt, il alla à la rencontre de sa tante qui s'était rendue dans sa chambre pour lire un de ses livres d'amour à l'eau de rose que son oncle qualifiait de «perte de temps».

- Euh, tante Pétunia ?

Sa tante lui fit un signe de tête, qui lui confirma qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle attendait de savoir pourquoi il la dérangeait alors qu'elle était dans une des ses périodes de lecture.

- Comme tu sais la rentrée à Pou… Mon école est pour bientôt… Est-ce que tu pourrais… Euh, me conduire euh, pour que je puisse prendre le trai… Le transport, pour me rendre à Poud… À mon école ? S'il te plaît ? Rajouta précipitamment Harry en sachant parfaitement que la réponse de sa tante sera soit négative, soit inexistante.

La maîtresse de maison leva aussitôt la tête de son livre et le regarda d'un regard sévère avant de répondre d'une voix cassante.

- C'est quand ça ?

Surpris par la question. Harry répondit d'une voix hésitante.

- Ben … Euh, le 1er septembre …

[justify]Elle continua à le regarder sans rien dire, comme il elle pensait aux solutions qui s'offraient à elle et puis, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle répondit :

- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Mais tu dois être prêt à partir, parce que moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'attendre !

Déboussolé, le jeune homme répondit un merci et repartit dans sa chambre un sourire aux lèvres, se jeta sur son lit et regarda son plafond d'un regard joyeux.

Sa chouette poussa alors un cri strident, comme pour lui dire qu'elle existait toujours et le jeune homme lui répondit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

- La réponse est finalement tombée du ciel, une seconde fois …

x |xx|x

**Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor.  
Encore un énorme merci à Filoudor :3 !**

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour utiliser le dictionnaire et le dictionnaire des synonymes pour pas toujours prendre les même mots et fatiguer le lecteur .. Avez-vous remarquer une différence ? J'espère que vous l'aimez quand même malgres le fait qui se passe pas beaucoup de chose .. Mais bon, une bonne base fait une bonne histoire .. En tout cas, c'est sa que je me suis toujours dit xd. Je suis quand même contente de ce que j'ai pondu .. Alors, bon on va bien voir qu'est-ce que vous en pensez xd.

PS : Désolé pour la tournure de mon chapitre … Mais je devais absolument trouver une solution pour le transport et je trouvais que l'aide de sa tante faisait pas mal une aide étonnante … Vous ne trouvez pas XD.

PSS : Je m'excuse aussi pour la « Discussion » entre Vernon et Pétunia, comme c'est pas vraiment quelque chose « d'important » dans l'histoire, j'ai pas trop cherché loin pour les « problèmes » de l'oncle Vernon dans son travail … C'est pour ça que c'est pas mal vague, LOL.

Troisième chapitre : Vacances officiellement T.E.R.M.I.N.E.E !

Merci à vous  
Aplush  
xxx

Wakiie :3


	3. Vacances officiellement terminée !

_Déclaration : Pendant ma fic le trio rentre en cinquième année. On oublie tout du cinquième livre de J.K Rowling (ou presque, je vais bien voir tout au long de l'écriture de ma fic), sauf j'ai été obliger de garder Sirius bel et bien mort pour le besoin de l'histoire. Aucun des personnages de Harry ne sont à moi, sauf les personnages inventer de tous pièce par ma tête folle _

Hello tout le monde :) (ou personne, comme vous voulez ),

Je poste maintenant mon troisième chapitre avec une longueur d'absence qui est déjà plus raisonnable qu'avec le chapitre deux (vous pensez pas xd). Comme le chapitre quatre est aussi déjà écris (depuis un bon moment ), il ne reste seulement à le corriger et je vous le poste aussitôt :) !

**RÉPONSES À LA RÉVIEWS ;**

**Deadz** : Justement tu as tout compris pour la conversation de Vernon et Pétunia xd. Un employer à fait une grosse erreur qui pourrais coûter beaucoup à la compagnie, et comme celui-ci est partie et Vernon est le patron, sa pourrais le mettre dans une situation difficile xd. C'est juste que je trouvais que ce n'était pas important pour que je le développe dans la fic et c'est pour sa que j'ai laisser se passage vague xd. Pour l'instant je n'est pas un rythme défini vus que mes chapitres que j'ai poster était déjà inscrit .. Pour la suite je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre par semaine .. Mais comme je n'est aucun contrôle sur la correction, je peut pas vraiment dire de jour précis, je suis désoler.

Merci à toi d'avoir mis une review, c'est vraiment apprécie et sa m'encourage à continuer, même si ses pour une seul personne :D !

Et pour maintenant, bonne lecture  
Aplush

Wakiie :)

xx |x| xx

Chapitre 3 : Vacances officiellement terminée !

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture de sa tante, son regard était dirigé sur les arbres qui défilaient au dehors. Harry avait déjà hâte de se trouver à bord du train pour enfin laisser cette famille derrière lui, pour une nouvelle année remplie de magie. Pétunia n'était pas revenue sur sa parole et elle était en train de le reconduire à la gare.

Après une brève séparation, le jeune homme, accompagné par ses nombreux bagages et sa chouette, prit la direction de la gare afin de rejoindre son moyen de transport qui allait l'amener à sa merveilleuse école. Comme à chaque année, à son arrivée entre les voies 9 et 10, il s'adossa, le plus naturellement possible, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des moldus, contre le mur de briques pour finalement arriver devant le magnifique et gigantesque train rouge. Beaucoup de ses compagnons sorciers étaient déjà présents avec leurs familles et amis. Harry débuta sa cavale entre les futurs et anciens élèves de Poudlard dans l'espoir de retrouver, parmi cette foule monstrueuse, ses deux meilleurs amis accompagnés par leurs familles respectives.

Harry attendit jusqu'à la dernière minute pour finalement monter dans le train avec un sourire triste. Parmi toutes les personnes présentent sur le quai, les familles Weasley et Granger étaient restées introuvables. Pour se consoler, Harry se répéta qu'il allait les voir dans le train. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il s'installa dans un compartiment vide et attendit l'arrivée de ses amis en regardant dehors. Le train partit aussitôt et toutes les personnes qui étaient encore présentes sur le quai étaient déjà devenues des petits points noirs aux yeux du jeune sorcier.

Le paysage changea aussitôt et le train fut entouré par de nombreux arbres, puis plongé dans le soleil radieux de cette belle journée d'été.

Le début du voyage fut calme et silencieux pour notre héros qui restait seul dans son compartiment. Il occupait ses heures de solitude à lire en espérant voir ses amis bientôt.

Concentré sur son livre, il ne remarqua pas que la porte de son compartiment avait bougé pour laisser place à deux personnes. L'une d'elles, était grande, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux vif et son visage était recouvert de milliers de taches de rousseur. La seconde personne était grande, elle aussi. La jeune fille avait des cheveux bruns frisés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et avait un large sourire sur le visage. Tous deux étaient assez bronzés et portaient, fièrement, leur badge de Préfet de Poudlard.

- OH HARRY ! s'exclamait la jeune fille avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire un gigantesque câlin qui dura plusieurs minutes aux yeux du garçon.  
- Lâche-le un peu Hermione, laisse-le au moins respirer ! répliqua aussitôt le jeune garçon qui était resté sur le pas de porte, avec un sourire aux lèvres à la vue de la scène très Hermionesque.  
- HERMIONE ! RON ! Enfin vous êtes là !

Après que les deux nouveaux arrivants aient pris place dans le compartiment, Harry leur demanda la raison de leur retard et surtout de leur absence sur le quai.

- À l'instant où on est arrivés ici, on est tombé sur des premières années qui se faisaient intimitées par Drago et ses deux amis. Après on a été obligés de faire un rapport et on a dû finalement rester dans le compartiment des Préfets et Préfets en Chef pour attendre les explications.  
- C'était totalement ennuyeux mon vieux, tu n'as même pas idée … À côté de ça, un cours d'Histoire passe vite ! répliqua Ron sans laisser le temps à Hermione de finir ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
- RON !  
- Bon OK, j'avoue rien peut être plus plat qu'un cours d'Histoire…

Harry éclata de rire suivi par Ron et, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, Hermioneaussi.

- Bon OK j'avoue, c'était vraiment long et pénible… Ils nous disent toujours là même chose…

Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui chuchota :

- Harry, je pense qu'on a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle !

Et sans que Hermione ne comprennent quoi que ce sois, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent avec un second fou-rire incontrôlable.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le rire et la joie et Harry était enfin heureux de retrouver ses amis après ce long moment d'absence. Après avoir abordé tous les sujets qu'ils pouvaient, tout trois se demandèrent alors la raison de la décision de Dumbledore.

- Aucune idée. Mes parents n'ont pas fait référence à ça pendant tout l'été. Comme j'ai écris dans la lettre de Harry, même nos oreilles à rallonge n'ont pas aidé…  
- C'est quand même bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'habitude quand Dumbledore décide quelque chose, il explique toujours le pourquoi du comment à Harry, pas vrai Harry ?

Harry plongea dans ses pensées et répondit aussitôt :

- Ben pas toujours. En première année, quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie après mon combat avec Voldemort – Oh Ron, arrête un peu – je lui avais posé deux ou trois questions et je me souviens qu'il m'avait laissé sans réponse…  
- Peut-être… Mais il te l'a quand même expliqué après, non ?  
- Ben oui Hermione … Six ans après…

Tous trois retombèrent dans le silence pour essayer de résoudre ce mystère.

- Peut-être que tu vas être appelé à son bureau pour qu'il te l'explique ? proposa Ron d'une petite voix.

Harry ne dit rien. D'un côté, lui aussi voulait savoir la raison de Dumbledore… Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui rappelait qu'il avait passé un été épouvantable et qu'il était bien heureux d'être enfin, après deux longs mois d'été, en route pour Poudlard. Ses deux amis remarquèrent son silence et changèrent aussitôt de sujet en espérant faire disparaître le malaise qui s'était glissé dans le compartiment.

xx |x| xx

La pièce est totalement noire et froide. La jeune fille se sent flotter, comme si aucun plancher, aucun mur et aucun plafond n'existait. Seule la noirceur l'accompagne, elle est maintenant seule dans cette pièce qui fait peur. Elle cherche sa baguette et l'entend aussitôt tomber et atterrir d'un bruit sourd plusieurs mètres plus bas. Elle ne peut bouger, si jamais elle trouve le moyen de se laisser tomber, vu la hauteur à laquelle elle est, elle se tuerait aussitôt. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalise qu'elle est totalement figée, incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt.

«Où suis-je ?» se demanda-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus parler. Avant qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici, elle se sentit tomber. La distance qui la séparait du sol arriva bien plus vite qu'elle pensait et son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'elle frappa le sol froid.

À cause du choc, elle prit quelques minutes pour se relever enfin et elle frotta ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix résonna dans son esprit, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Bon je pense qu'on devrait mettre nos uniformes, on devrait arriver bientôt à Pré-au-Lard …

La jeune fille fut plongée dans le silence une seconde fois. Elle était toujours seule dans cette pièce qui commençait à lui faire peur.

«À qui était cette voix que j'ai entendue ? En plus, on aurait dit qu'elle provenait de ma tête elle-même … »

Sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, elle tomba inconscience sur le plancher et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard avec un paysage totalement différent autour d'elle, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à éclaircir sa situation.

xx |x| xx

**Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor.  
Encore un énorme merci à Filoudor :3 !**

Chapitre trois maintenant terminé et publié ! Le chapitre suivant est en attente de correction et comme je n'est aucun contrôle sur la correction, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir le publier ! J'espère sincèrement avoir réussis à mettre du mystère dans mon chapitre comme je le voulais .. Et je suis contente que mon projet de finir cette fic va de bon train.

Quatrième chapitre : La répartition & des nouveaux venus.

Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre.  
Bonne journée :)  
Aplush  
xxx

Wakiie :)


	4. La répartition & de nouveaux venus

Hello personne (oui bon je le pire c'est que je me trouve drôle -'' .. Pardonnez-moi ma follitude xd !)

Nouveau chapitre & dernier chapitre qui était déjà rédiger depuis un bon moment .. Ce qui veut dire que le chapitre cinq va peut-être prendre plus de temps que les autres pour être publié, mais comme j'ai déjà le chapitre cinq et le chapitres six dans ma tête, sa va pas être trop pire xd. L'action arrive bientôt et j'espère que je n'est pas fait trop débarquer de lecteur à cause de ça .. En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous :).

RÉPONSE À LA REVIEW :

**Deadz** : Et non la fille n'est pas dans la tête de Harry .. Mais un peut plus compliquer que ça et tu va comprendre par la suite :). Pour mon rythme de publication, comme je te les déjà dit ses un peut compliquer à le savoir à 100%, mais je vais tout faire pour publier régulièrement sans te faire trop attendre :). Et je vais essayer de pas toujours répété dorénavant xd. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre :). Bisou xxx

Aplush

xxx

Wakiie :3

xx | x | xx

Chapitre 4: La répartition & de nouveaux venus.

Le reste du chemin se fit sans aucun problème. Déjà vêtus de leurs uniformes, les trois jeunes gens sortirent du train dès que celui-ci fut totalement arrêté et ils prirent le chemin des diligences qui allaient les amener à leur école pour le banquet de début d'année. En chemin, ils croisèrent certains de leurs compagnons de maison dont Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui étaient tous trois dans le même dortoir que Harry et Ron. Tous ensembles, ils prirent la même diligence et commencèrent la route vers le château en pensant déjà au merveilleux festin qui les attendait dans la Grande Salle à leur arrivée.

Le chemin parcouru par les diligences fut accompagné par les rires et la joie de notre trio et de leurs trois amis de dortoir. Ils virent très vite le château au loin et chacun sentit son ventre crier famine, surtout un certain roux impatient de se mettre quelque chose sous sa dent après ses longues heures de route en train.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et bientôt il fut assis à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de ses collègues et amis. Les tables étaient remplies au trois quart et Harry devina que les places encore libres servaient aux nouveaux qui allaient bientôt franchir la grosse porte de la Grande Salle, ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

C'est alors qu'une longue file de première année, dont les visages montraient la peur et l'incertitude, fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle accompagnée par le professeur de Métamorphose. Après avoir traversés la Grande Salle, les premières années se firent arrêter par le professeur McGonagall qui venait de finir de placer le tabouret à trois pattes sur lequel trônait un chapeau vraiment usé. Les premières années, regardaient alors tout autour, en espérant trouver la cause de ce silence si soudain dans la Grande Salle. C'est alors que leurs regards se tournèrent tous vers le chapeau usé qui venait de parler pour commencer sa chanson.

Les paroles du choixpeau remplirent le silence de la pièce et tous furent silencieux jusqu'à la dernière minute où le choixpeau redevenait calme et immobile. Un torrent d'applaudissements remplit la Grande Salle et fut arrêté quelques minutes plus tard alors que le professeur McGonagall commença l'appel pour la traditionnelle répartition des nouveaux arrivants.

Après plusieurs minutes, et plusieurs cris de famine d'un certain roux, le banquet débuta enfin, au plus grand plaisir des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle qui attendaient ce moment depuis assez longtemps. Alors que tous regardaient avec envie les assiettes en or devant eux, espérant y retrouver de la nourrir, ils furent tous déçus de voir le directeur se lever et les accueillir les bras ouverts avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard bleu parcourut la pièce, avant qu'il n'entame, enfin, son discours de bienvenue.

- Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, avant de vous laisser à se merveilleux festin, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui a si gentiment accepté mon offre de se joindre à nous pour cette nouvelle année. Veillez accueillir mademoiselle Lawson.

Légèrement intimidée par les nombreux regards posés sur elle, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et salua d'un geste de mains les élèves qui lui faisaient faces.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle à l'air jeune ? demanda alors Ron à Harry qui se trouvait alors à sa droite.

Harry trouva que Ron avait parfaitement raison. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond doré qui tombaient en boucles parfaites sur ses épaules, ainsi que son teint bronzé et ses yeux verts, la jeune femme avait l'air de sortir tout droit de ses études.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de sourire grandement à ses nouveaux élèves ; les yeux pétillants, comme si elle avait déjà hâte de commencer ses cours.

- Peut-être que c'est justement seulement les nouveaux diplômés qui sont assez naïfs et innocents pour accepter un poste qui a beaucoup d'antécédents pas vraiment attirants … Il faut dire que je suis assez surpris que Dumbledore ait, une nouvelle fois, trouvé une personne qui accepte ce poste … répliqua Harry après avoir détaillé la nouvelle venue.  
- On n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est maudit ! rajouta le roux dans un chuchotement.  
- Avec raison. Si on regarde bien, tous les profs qui ont accepté, ont fait qu'une année ici pour être finalement remplacés ! répondit le jeune homme avec la cicatrice.  
- Ou ont été obligés de partir … Et en plus, ce sont toutes, pour des raisons différentes… Je me demande ce qui pourrait encore se produire… ajouta alors Ron en jetant un nouveau regard à la demoiselle qui faisait toujours face aux élèves.  
- RON !  
- Ben quoi Hermione, c'est vrai… J'espère bien que ça ne sera rien de grave … Elle a l'air super comme prof !

La conversation fut interrompue par le directeur qui continua son discours, toujours avec un sourire et après plusieurs nouvelles protestations de Ron, ils purent enfin manger un repas bien mérité, suivi d'un repos que tout le monde attendait avec impatience depuis le début du repas.

Alors que les Préfets conduisaient les nouveaux dans les nombreux couloirs de l'école, Harry, suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis, prit le chemin de leur dortoir en pensant déjà à son lit chaud et douillet qui l'attendait en haut.

Harry se mit en pyjama et se coucha aussitôt, heureux d'avoir, enfin, retrouvé sa vraie famille et son vrai monde.

xx |x| xx

**Chapitre corrigé par Filoudor.  
Encore un énorme merci à Filoudor :3 !**

J'ai eu une misère noire à finir ce chapitre et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Au début j'avais pensé écrire la chanson que le choixpeau aurait chanté mais j'ai complètement changé d'idée, quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucune inspiration, tout comme le discours de début d'année de Dumbledore. Je sais, je sais … Encore pas beaucoup d'actions mais ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas , soyez patients ! Désolé pour ce petit chapitre et j'en conviens qu'il n'est pas un de mes meilleurs … J'espère faire mieux pour le chapitre cinq qui va venir, je ne sais pas quand xd. Sur ce, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre et je vous souhaite à tous une « bonne nuit» «bon matin » ou « bonne journée » (dépendant du moment ou vous le lirez xd).

Pour moi c'est un « bonne nuit », ou plutôt un « bon matin » si on prend on considération qu'il est rendu 05h00 du matin xd.

Désoler pour ce petit chapitre, le prochain va être plus long, je l'espère xd.

Merci à vous  
Xxx

Sosodog.


	5. Nouveauté aux cours de DCFM

Bonjour tout le monde,

Eh non, je vous est pas oublié ! Je sais que sa fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelle, et je voudrais m'excuser pour mon long moment d'absence. J'ai eu extrêmement de misère à finir et à faire les changements nécessaire pour ce chapitre sois à la hauteur de vos attentes. Depuis quelque temps, mon moral n'est pas très fameux pour me permettre d'écrire la suite aussi vite que je le voudrais. Mais inquiétez-vous pas, le temps que je prend pour publier entre chaque chapitre ne change rien, je suis déterminer à cent pour cent pour finir cette fic .. C'est juste que j'ai d'autre chose en tête, beaucoup trop de chose en tête .. J'espère que mon long moment d'absence n'as pas décourager certains ou certaines à continuer leurs lectures .. Le chapitre six n'est toujours pas commencer, et j'ai un peut de misère à le construire car c'est le premier chapitre entre les cinq déjà écris et publier qui n'as aucune base existante (je me comprend ) parce que à partir de maintenant je ne peux pu vraiment me fier à ma première version comme je faisait pour mes chapitres précédent parce qu'il as maintenant trop de différence entre les deux. Je vais faire mon possible pour que mon moment d'absence sois moins long que celui-ci .. J'espère, sincèrement, que vous allez (quand-même) aimer ce chapitre si.

Si vous voulez me faire pars de vos opinions sur ce que je devrais changer, rajouter, garder ou si vous voulez avoir des plus d'explications sur certaines choses, faites vous plaisir en m'écrivant sois un message sur cette histoire ou un message privé, sa va me faire plaisir de vous répondre ou de corriger ce qui se doit. Mon but, est de m'améliorer chapitre après chapitre (le plus possible) et de combler vos attentes le plus possible tout au long de votre lecture.

**RÉPONSE À LA RÉVIEWS ;**

**Deadz** : Merci pour ta réview, je suis contente que tu me suives encore et j'espère que mon long moment d'absence ne ta pas trop décourager à me suivre encore pour la suite :). Fait attention, tu te mélange un peut dans les personnages (ou peut-être que c'est l'histoire qui n'est mélangeante (?)) ; la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et la jeune fille inconnus, sont deux personnages complètement différent qui n'ont aucun liens. Pour les couples, honnêtement je n'est pas encore une idée fixe sur les couples présent, surtout que l'amour n'est pas le sujet principal de la fic, mais je te rassure, la fic va comporter des sentiments tout de même .. Alors sa va être à suivre pour ce sujet là :). Et ouais, je me suis questionner longtemps avant de finalement décider de ne pas faire de chanson. Mais je ne te cacherais pas, que si j'aurais eu de l'inspiration pour la suite du début de la chanson que j'avais déjà écrite, peut-être que j'aurais finalement changer d'idée .. Mais ma bêta m'as fait réaliser que ses une tâche difficile quand on veut faire quelque chose du genre, parce que souvent quand le texte n'est pas à la hauteur du texte de l'auteur original (J.K Rowling dans ce cas-ci), sa arrive souvent que le lecteur est déçus .. Je souhaite vraiment d'avoir moins de misère pour la suite (XD) et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre là va combler tes espérance. Bien à toi, merci de ton soutiens et bonne lecture :) ^^.

**Merci à ma très chère bêta Nowa, pour ses conseils et sont aide pour la correction. Ton travail est très apprécier et je suis très contente d'avoir la chance de travailler avec toi :). **

Et maintenant, chère lecteurs, assez de parlotte et à vos lunettes :)  
Aplush :D !

Wakiie-Chan ^^

xx |x| xx

Chapitre 5 : Une nouveauté dans les cours de DCFM

La journée commença calmement et dans le silence pour la plupart des élèves qui furent tous surpris d'entendre leurs cadrans sonner aussi tôt, eux qui étaient habitués à faire la grasse matinée pendant l'été. Le dortoir des garçons fut plongé dans le silence une fois qu'ils eurent tous salué leurs camarades avec un geste de tête suivi d'un petit sourire. Harry arrêta le son strident qui l'avait réveillé et se leva encore un peu assommé par le sommeil. Le jeune garçon se prépara avec des gestes lents et maladroits, et fut prêt une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il descendit dans la salle commune, qui était toujours silencieuse, et ne fut aucunement surpris de retrouver son amie, un livre à la main, qui l'attendait assise en tailleur sur un des nombreux sofas qui ornaient la salle commune.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle en signe de bonjour.

- Depuis une dizaine de minutes… Mais ça m'étonnerait que Ron soit aussi rapide pour se lever.

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire complice avant qu'un toussotement ne leur fasse tourner la tête. Ron était toujours en haut des marches et les regardait avec un air indigné, auquel son petit sourire enlevait tout son sérieux.

- Sachez, que ça m'arrive, à moi aussi, d'être rapide pour me préparer le matin quand je veux !

- Tu ne veux pas souvent alors ! Répliqua tac au tac une Hermione déjà prise de fou rire

Les deux jeunes garçons la suivirent dans son fou rire et une fois calmés, tous trois descendirent vers la grande salle pour ne pas manquer le petit déjeuner, et surtout pour satisfaire un ventre qui criait déjà famine, sous le regard désespéré de ses deux compagnons.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que ton ventre, lui, il n'a pas changé !

- Je pense qu'il ne changera jamais pour ça par contre ! Répondit aussitôt Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Harry veux tu bien ! Pis, en plus... Tu devrais être de mon bord toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la solidarité masculine ?

- Ron... Même la solidarité masculine ne peut te sauver quand on parle de manger et de ton ventre.

- Oh bon ça va là ... Dit aussitôt un Ron outré

- J'aimerais bien te voir habiter chez les Dursley toi ! Tu ne survivrais pas une semaine…

- Une semaine !? Tu es pas mal généreux Harry ... Moi j'aurais dit un maximum de trois heures !

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas toi non plus commencer Hermione !? Demanda le jeune rouquin par-dessus les rires de ses amis.

Et c'est dans la joie, que le trio entra dans la grande salle et qu'ils purent enfin s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. Ron nourrit son estomac pour que celui-ci arrête de grogner sous les rires de ses amis qui n'avaient pas encore réussis à reprendre leur sérieux. Leur petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et le rire, et tous trois avaient hâte de connaitre leurs horaires pour cette première journée d'école. Leur souhait fut bien vite réalisé lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur de métamorphose se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps. Une fois leurs feuilles en mains, on put entendre deux soupirs provenant des deux jeunes garçons qui regrettaient déjà leur lit chaud.

- Regarde ce qu'on a aujourd'hui... Histoire de la magie, Potion, Divination et Défense contre les forces du mal …

- Binn, Rogue, Trelawney et la nouvelle ... Je pense que c'est le pire lundi à vie ! Répondit aussitôt Ron de mauvaise humeur

La cloche résonna dans tout le château et on entendit aussitôt des centaines d'élèves se lever à la hâte et se diriger vers leur premier cours pour ne pas être en retard. Le cours passa extrêmement lentement pour les deux jeunes garçons qui avaient repris leur habitude et n'avaient pas écouté un seul mot de ce que le professeur Binn avait dit tout au long de la période. Une fois leurs affaires ramassées, ils chiffonnèrent leur parchemin qui avait servi à jouer à des jeux enfantins et sortirent de la classe pour attendre Hermione. Une fois la jeune fille arrivée à leur hauteur, elle les regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Après vous vous demandez pourquoi vous couler toujours dans ce cours ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement aux deux jeunes garçons

- Hermione, ce n'est pas notre faute si le professeur Binn serait beaucoup mieux comme nounou pour endormir les enfants que comme professeur ! Répliqua Ron sous le sourire de Harry qui, habitué à leurs petites engueulades, n'écoutait que la moitié de leur conversation. Tous trois avaient déjà pris le chemin des cachots pour le cours qu'Harry détestait le plus.

Le cours de potion confirma à Harry que Rogue le détestait autant et il eut même sa première mauvaise note de l'année sous les rires de Drago et ses deux acolytes. Habitué à la haine que ce prof avait contre lui, il ne fut même pas surpris et continua sa journée sans rien dire laissant ses deux meilleurs amis se chicaner pour un oui ou pour un non. Une fois qu'Hermione les quitta pour aller à son cours d'Arithmancie, les deux jeunes hommes prirent le chemin de la classe de Divination où le professeur Trelawney les attendait déjà, toujours vêtue de ses grosses lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une mouche et de ses nombreux châles. Au grand bonheur des deux jeunes garçons, le cours fut moins long que ce qu'ils pensaient et après avoir levé ses yeux au ciel à l'entente de sa mort prématurée (ça faisait la trentième fois environ depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard) par son professeur, la classe fut autorisée à sortir dès que la cloche eut résonné dans la classe, et pour couronner le tout, ils furent dispenser de devoir.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça pour une première journée ... Même Rogue, ne nous a rien donné comme devoir ! Dit aussitôt Ron, de bonne humeur.

- Ben ouais, à la place il nous a fait faire un examen que j'ai, bien sûr, coulé avec succès. Répliqua le garçon à lunettes les plongeant dans un fou rire que l'arrivée d'Hermione fit taire.

- On a quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis.

- Défense contre les forces du mal avec la nouvelle... Répondit aussitôt Ron qui avait déjà hâte d'y être.

Sans plus attendre, les trois élèves mangèrent vite leur déjeuner et prirent la direction de la classe qui avait appartenu à cinq professeurs différents jusqu'à maintenant. À leurs arriver, la classe n'était toujours pas ouverte et les nombreux élèves attendaient déjà avec impatience l'arrivée de la nouvelle en se demandant ce qu'allaient être leurs cours de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Heureusement pour eux, la jeune professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard et leur ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire. Dès leur entrée dans la salle, tous se prirent une place en silence et attendirent la suite des choses. La nouvelle arrivée traversa la pièce un grand sourire aux lèvres, se disant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tout premier cours aussi calme et silencieux. On peut dire que c'était très rare que ça se passe comme ça, surtout pour le premier cours où d'habitude les élèves étaient tous énervés de se retrouver, et surtout où tout le monde n'avait aucunement hâte de commencer l'année après ces quelques mois de vacances au soleil. La jeune femme arriva finalement à son bureau et plaça sa mallette sur celui-ci, puis elle regarda les élèves qui lui faisaient face avec un grand sourire nerveux. Mrs Lawson respira un bon coup, se disant que ce n'était pas sa première fois et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, et brisa le silence installé depuis quelques minutes avec son mot de bienvenue, qu'elle espérait ne pas faire trop long pour ne pas endormir ses élèves dès son premier cours.

- Bonjour à vous tous, et bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année. Cette année, les cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal vont comporter quelques petits changements. À chaque début de cours, je vais vous parler d'une pratique perdue avec le temps ou d'une légende quelconque, et à chaque fois, vous allez devoir faire quelques petites recherches sur le sujet évoqué au début du cours pour pouvoir me revenir, au cours suivant, avec plus d'informations sur le sujet précis, pour qu'on puisse en apprendre plus et avancer dans le sujet à chaque cours. Je veux être claire sur un point, un sujet avancera seulement grâce à vous et à vos recherches, si personne ne revient avec de nouvelles informations, le sujet en restera là où on l'aura arrêté, et on sautera cette étape pour commencer le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

- Oui madame. Répondirent la classe dans une seule voix en se demandant ce qu'allait donner ce petit changement dans cette matière.

- Pour faire court et être bien claire, ça sera à vous de décider de comment le sujet avancera ou s'il restera en suspend pendant un moment. Moi ça ne me dérange aucunement, cette matière est pour vous et non pour moi !

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, mais bien vite, la classe redevint silencieuse dans l'espoir d'en connaitre un peu plus sur ce que cette charmante dame venait de leur dire. Les élèves avaient tous hâte de commencer. Il faut dire que les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avaient toujours été très appréciés par les élèves.

-J'espère passer une belle année avec vous, et surtout j'espère vous voir faire des efforts pour ne pas qu'un sujet en particulier traine pendant plusieurs cours sans raison.

Mrs Lawson reprit sa respiration et son regard parcourut la classe afin de voir les réactions provoquées par sa nouvelle, et elle fut bien heureuse de ne remarquer aucun air ennuyé. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et elle remarqua que chacun d'entre eux avait déjà hâte qu'elle commence pour de vrai son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle fit un pas vers le tableau et marqua, avec l'aide de sa baguette magique, son nom ainsi que la pratique perdue avec le temps dont elle avait prévu de leur parler aujourd'hui.

-Bien que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait déjà présenté lors du baquet, je vais à nouveau le faire pour les élèves qui l'ont manqué ou qui n'ont pas été très attentif pour différentes raisons. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres pour bien faire comprendre à ses élèves que ce n'était pas un reproche, plus une formalité bien connue. Elle poursuivit aussitôt.

-Je me nomme et je vais vous suivre toute l'année dans cette matière qui a l'air assez populaire auprès des étudiants. Bon, je pense qu'on a assez perdu de temps avec le discours de début d'année qui n'intéresse personne, à mon avis.

Un rire se fit entendre et la dame continua, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, contente que jusqu'à présent tout se passe sans problème. Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air, en espérant se calmer un peu plus et continua dans sa lancée. Elle fit l'appel aussi vite qu'elle put et enfin, elle commença la matière qui attendait depuis un bon moment dans sa mémoire, espérant patiemment qu'on parle d'elle.

-Pour commencer l'année, j'ai décidé de vous parler d'un sort qui a été découvert il y a bien longtemps, et qui a été perdu dans le temps à cause d'évènements survenus. C'était une pratique assez courante mais malheureusement très dangereuse car on devait avoir des facultés précises et suivre des instructions très pointilleuses si on voulait le réussir sans danger. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières ont essayé de le pratiquer jusqu'au jour où le Ministère de la Magie décida de le rendre illégal à cause de sa dangerosité et de ses conséquences. Malheureusement, beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières ont vu et découvert, si je peux le dire ainsi, les conséquences de cette pratique avant que le ministère de la magie ne le rende illégal. Cette pratique est connue sous le nom de « Voyage corporel ». Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait déjà entendu parler de cette pratique ?

Dans la classe, tous les élèves regardaient autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un avait levé la main. A la plus grande surprise de tous, aucune main ne s'était levée, même pas celle d'Hermione, qui, comme tout le monde le savait, connaissait la plupart des réponses sur les sujets attendus par les professeurs. sourit une nouvelle fois et déclara d'une voix assez forte pour que tous l'entendent bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais été très surprise si l'un d'entre vous avait pu me dire quelque chose. Cette pratique est très vielle, et encore aujourd'hui peu de sorciers la connaissent, alors c'est tout à fait normal que vous en entendiez parler pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Elle promena son regard à travers la pièce et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux noisettes, assise dans une des dernières rangées, avait levé la main dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

-Oui mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à la jeune fille qui avait l'air apeuré d'avoir tous les regards sur elle tout à coup.

- Gabrielle Leach, madame. Vous n'avez pas peur que le Ministère soit contre le fait que vous nous parliez de cette pratique alors que, vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle est dangereuse et mortelle, même si je me fie à ce que vous avez dit plus tôt?

- Miss Leach, je vous parle de cette pratique mais sans vous la faire étudier ou pratiquer pour que vous puissiez la maitriser. C'est juste de la théorie, et faites-moi confiance, il faut beaucoup plus que de la simple théorie pour que vous arriviez à maitriser cette pratique, et il faut bien plus qu'un an pour y parvenir. Alors non, je pense que le Ministère n'y verra pas de problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas avec ça. Merci de votre question miss, j'aime beaucoup quand tout est parfaitement clair pour tout le monde. D'autres questions ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, aussi elle comprit qu'elle pouvait continuer sans problème.

-Un voyage corporel est une pratique qui sert généralement à séparer l'esprit du corps afin de le faire voyager vers un second endroit sans être obligé de faire voyager le corps. Bien sûr à la base cette pratique avait pour idée de faire voyager notre esprit dans une autre époque, et non seulement dans une autre salle un peu plus loin. Mais évidemment, comme la plupart des pratiques, elle comporte certains dangers, et c'est pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie a finalement décidé de la classer comme illégale car elle était devenue trop dangereuse, et avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de victimes.

Aussitôt son dialogue fini, quelques chuchotements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Beaucoup d'élèves donnèrent un coup de coude à leur voisin afin de lui faire part de leur opinion personnel sur le sujet. Et sans aucune surprise, plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps, souhaitant avoir une réponse à leur questionnement le plus vite possible afin de se rassurer un peu sur cette pratique, qui avait l'air extrêmement dangereuse. Pendant ce temps, Mrs. Lawson laissa quelques minutes aux étudiants pour qu'ils puissent partager leurs commentaires avec leurs camarades, et fut heureuse de remarquer que de nouvelles mains s'étaient aussitôt levées dans la classe. Elle sourit à nouveau et pointa un jeune homme aux cheveux brun-chocolat qui était assis à l'avant de la classe.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Louis McSween, madame. Si j'ai bien compris, ça ressemble beaucoup au Transplanage votre pratique dangereuse ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix convaincue à la jeune dame qui lui souriait toujours.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Sinon le Ministère ne l'aurait jamais classée comme extrêmement dangereuse !

- Mais madame, transplaner est tout aussi dangereux si on ne se concentre pas comme il faut.

- Mr McSween, il faut faire attention à ne pas tout mélanger. Transporter notre corps entier d'un endroit à un autre est une chose, mais séparer notre esprit de notre corps pour le faire voyager en est une autre. Oui, vous avez raison, les deux pratiques comportent des conséquences et des gros risques. Dans une, vous pouvez mal vous concentrer et oublier un « morceau » derrière vous, pendant que dans l'autre, vous pouvez réussir l'aller et vous perdre pendant le retour, ce qui vous laisse prisonnier dans l'espace-temps, sans jamais pouvoir revenir. C'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas tout aujourd'hui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois qu'on aura toutes les informations possibles sur cette pratique, tout va devenir plus clair, pour vous et pour moi.

Beaucoup d'élèves attendaient avec impatience que la jeune femme continue ses explications pour que ça devienne plus clair. En voyant que la professeur avait fini la théorie, pour aujourd'hui, on entendit aussitôt des chuchotements de désaccord des élèves qui souhaitaient en savoir déjà plus sur cette fameuse pratique qui avait l'air beaucoup plus complexe qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé au début. Certains élèves pensaient encore que cette pratique n'avait pas beaucoup de différences avec le transplanage, mais d'un autre côté, tous avaient hâte de commencer leurs recherches afin d'en apprendre plus au prochain cours.

-Je suis désolée, mais on a fini de parler du voyage corporel pour aujourd'hui. Attaquons maintenant la pratique. Comme c'est le premier cours de l'année, je vais vous faire réviser un sortilège simple et bien utile dans beaucoup de cas. Mettez-vous en équipe de deux ou de trois, et chacun votre tour vous allez essayer de désarmer votre adversaire. Pour la suite, on va faire la même pratique, mais il va y avoir un petit changement. Pour la deuxième partie, vous allez essayer de désarmer votre adversaire avant que lui-même ne vous désarme. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Aucun élève ne leva la main et tous ensemble, ils se levèrent pour constituer les équipes. Tous avaient hâte de pouvoir, enfin, parler de la pratique qu'ils avaient apprise au début du cours. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore fâcher de devoir commencer à pratiquer un sortilège bien connu de tous au lieu de pouvoir continuer à parler du « voyage corporel», mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire à la dame, et tous commençèrent aussitôt la pratique demandée par celle-ci un peu plus tôt. Pendant le reste du cours, le brouhaha des élèves fut camouflé parmi les « expelliarmus » qui venaient de tous les côtés de la salle de classe. Mrs. Lawson, se promena alors entre les élèves et fut bien contente de voir leur niveau en ce début d'année. Sa nervosité s'était envolée, et elle était bien contente de son tout premier cours. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que la nouvelle théorie au début de chaque cours allait captiver ses élèves, sans jamais les ennuyer.

Le reste du cours se passa dans la même ambiance. La cloche résonna dans tout le château et bientôt, on attendit des centaines de pas d'élèves traverser les couloirs pour se diriger vers leur prochaine destination. Les trois adolescents prirent leur matériel, et après avoir salué la jeune professeur, ils prirent le chemin de la cours d'école, sac sur le dos, en espérant se détendre après cette première journée de classe, pas si difficile que ça, finalement.

À suivre ..


End file.
